onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzard
"White Wolf" Blizzard, more commonly known as "White Wolf", is a white wolfdog, who was the former pet of Robby Rivet, captain of the Rivet Pirates, before he was raised by Monkey D. Luffy at the age of 3 and becoming the tenth member of the Straw Hat Pirates, as well as the ninth to join and takes the position as guard dog. He is one of the top four fighters in the crew alongside his new master, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. Profile and Stats Name: Blizzard Alias: White Wolf, Demon Dog, Hellhound Origin: One Piece Age: 5 (35 in Dog Years) Classification: Wolfdog (Half-Husky/Half-Wolf), Straw Hat Pirates Guard Dog, Former Rivet Pirates Attack Dog Gender: Male Height: 130 cm (4'3") Weight: 80.5 kg (177.472 lbs.) Eye Color: Golden-Blonde Hair Color: Snow White Status: Active Powers and Abilities: White Wolf Style, Haki (Armament, Observation and Conqueror's Haki), Enhanced Strength, Immense Jaw Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Agility, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Smell, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Intellect, Insulated Weather Adaptation, Accelerated Healing, Indomitable Will Weaknesses: Has extreme motion sickness when riding on high-speed transportation. Loses control of his emotions in Frenzy Mode, making him dangerous to friend and foe alike. Class: S-Class Attack Potency: At least Wall level, Small Town level with Armament Haki. Higher in Frenzy Mode. Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speeds. Higher in Frenzy Mode. Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ+, Class GJ with Armament Haki. Possibly higher in Frenzy Mode. Durability: Building level to City level. Higher in Frenzy Mode. Stamina: At least Superhuman. Possibly higher in Frenzy Mode. Range: Melee, his Eye of the Hellhound extends to several Kilometers Intelligence: Likely High Average. Borderline in Frenzy Mode. Background Appearance Blizzard is a full-sized, large male wolfdog (being half Husky and half Gray Wolf) of juvenile age (whose size matches that of a pony and taller than a Great Dane), with pricked ears like a Husky's, snowy white-coated fur and golden-blonde eyes. After the war at Marineford, he now has a tiny scar with four stitches on the right side of his nose and on his left shoulder, a cross-shaped patch of scar tissue where the rest of his fur should be (this scar was dealt to him by Akainu's Magma-Magma Devil Fruit which also gave Luffy the X'''-shaped scar on his chest). His main choice of attire is a shimmering silver chain with a skull-and-bones charm dangling from it around his right leg front paw, probably can't hang around his neck because of his large size. Instead, around his neck is a dark red scarf. Personality Blizzard is very loyal, protective and caring towards his master, even being vicious and merciless towards those who would bring harm to him. While he is like most beasts, he has a human personality that best suits him: serious, mature, calm and grim like an average adult. He often acts as the voice of reason for the childish Luffy, and shows a big brother persona towards those he call "siblings" (namely Tony Tony Chopper and Kumi). He loves peanut butter and hates taking bathes. He also has a high level of motion sickness when riding on transportation moving at fast speeds (this is mostly with trains, cars or Luffy's Gum-Gum Rocket), and when he feels ill, he'll vomit on someone's footwear (mostly Zoro's for comic relief). While he is cool and collected, he can be very stubborn, strong-willed, and has a short temper whenever he gets dragged into a difficult or ridiculous situation. His temper tends to get him into trouble with other animals, particuarlly dogs like Rio (who he considered the very reason why he dislikes other dogs before changing his mind) and Jupiter (his yet-to-be known half-brother, as they are rivals and even end up fighting over callow reasons). Despite his somber nature, he can be a bit perverted and love-struck whenever he sees a beautiful women. Such examples are proven when he developed a comical crush on Shakky, was awe strucked when he saw Nami's grown figure after two years, and feeling a bit amorous when seeing Erza in the bath, even calling her a "goddess". When first introduced, Blizzard was a dark, aloof and lonely dog, refusing to accept anyone else other than Hillary and Robby; he even attacked Luffy when the latter tried to help the former. This was proven when he was neglected by other dogs in his younger days because he looks like a wolf than a normal dog, leading him to hate everyone else and only thinking about himself and his master. Later on, Luffy and Chopper, the only two who understand him, try to help the wolfdog open up to society and gain back the pride he once lost. Blizzard always loved his first owner, Robby, who, at the time, was a member of the Rivet Pirates and cares about his saftey. After being left behind on Rivet Island because of losing control of his emotions and nearly killing his own crew, he became very depressed and lost without a purpose in life. His love for his former master was without bounds, as he always think about going with the Straw Hats is what Robby would want to let him continue his journeys as a pirate. He even tired to kill Benton, a former member of Robby's crew, because the latter killed the former's master and wanted to kill the dog because of what he looks like before sparing his life and dying a pointless death by the flames of his own Devil Fruit powers, showing that he has a code of honor and never taking one's life depending on Blizzard's own choice. His loyalty towards Luffy is beyond any dog's to their masters, and has been shown throught many of their most dangerous adventures. A fine example is that during the Marinefold War, Blizzard suffered great injuries and was told countlessly to take a rest, but ignores many and continues to follow Luffy in the latter's attempt to save Ace from execution. This proves that Blizzard, as a dog, is extremely devoted, trustworthy and heroic, always being there when Luffy needs help and consistently stays by his side no matter how wounded he is. Plot Powers and Abilities '''White Wolf Style: A dog-themed fighting style Blizzard developed during his adventures as a pirate. *'X-Fang': Blizzard shoots out an "X"-shaped air compressed bite from his mouth at his opponent. This makes up for a powerful, long-ranged attack. *'Twister Fang': Blizzard spins around like a spinning top and diving his fangs into the stomach of his target, pushing them back with great force. **'Iron Fang Twister': A Haki enhanced version of the standard "Twister Fang". *'Bullet Fang': Using his hind legs for extra speed, Blizzard moves in a white blur like the shot of a bullet, heavily damaging his foe in the process. *'Fang Piledriver': Blizzard grabs his opponent in the air and delivers a spinning dive, similar to a wrestler's own Piledriver technique, and slams his opponent into the ground, causing a powerful shockwave in the process. *'Steel Fang': By coating his fangs with Armament Haki, Blizzard's biting force is stronger than normal. *'Steel Claw': By coating his claws with Armament Haki, Blizzard's claws deliver more damage than normal. *'Scissor Claw': Blizzard slashes his opponent with Haki-enhanced claws in a "X"-formed slash like a scissor, inflicting heavy blunt damage on contact. *'1000 Pound Pressure Fang': Through the use of Armament Haki, Blizzard's 500 lbs biting force is twice as strong as when he bites one opponent, it causes a powerful shockwave that impacts the ground and other people caught within the attack range. *'Hellhound Fang': Blizzard's strongest technique after the timeskip. After coating his fangs with Armament Haki and igniting them in flames, Blizzard bites down on his target with enough force to generate a heat explosion on contact. **'Hellhound Infernal Blast': Like the Hellhound Fang, only far stronger when Blizzard increases the flames within his Haki-imbued fangs that can also cause a large shockwave that extends to several meters. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Blizzard is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Sea-Prism Stone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. **'Eye of the Hellhound': A sub-type of Conqueror's Haki and a technique Blizzard develop on his own. By turning his irises red, Blizzard can knock out a large group that leaves then incapacitated for three days. However, due to still getting use to it, it leaves him a bit fatigued and staggered. Frenzy Mode: A transformation created from Blizzard's own rage, which, made him never use it again after what happened during the first time he used this. Enhanced Strength: *'Immense Jaw Strength': Blizzard's sharp canines have the biting force of 500 lbs. (a few times stronger than the biting force of a Rottweiler), which is sharp enough to even pierce through iron and wood. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Immense Agility: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Smell: Like the rest of his kind, Blizzard has a hightened sense of smell. Enhanced Hearing: Enhanced Intellect: Insulated Weather Adaptation: Due to his thick fur coat, Blizzard is highly resistant to extreme cold (and sometimes hot) temperatures in any given enviornment. Accelerated Healing: Indomitable Will: Relationships Family Tundra Deilah Ken Moon Crystal Jupiter Crew Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Nico Robin Franky Brook Monkey D. Aika Kumi Friends/Rivals Robby Rivet Rivet Pirates Mayor Hillary Trafalgar Law Silvers Rayleigh Shakky Boa Hancock Kuja Tribe Jimbei Emporio Ivankov Bon Clay/Mr. 2 Whitebeard Pirates Stefan Portgas D. Ace Fishman Island Shirahoshi Team Natsu Natsu Dragneel Happy Lucy Heartfilia Gray Fullbuster Erza Scarlet Wendy Marvell Carla Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Juvia Lockser Romeo Conbolt Levy McGarden Enemies Rio Dick Benton Marines Akainu Smoker K-9 Unit Caesar Clown Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX Seven Warlords of the Sea Buggy Crocodile Gecko Moriah Bartholomew Kuma Donquixote Doflamingo Four Emperors Marshall D. Teach Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Talking Animals Category:Pets Category:Guard Dogs Category:Straw Hat Pirates